championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Iax Ripper
Background Born on the Feral World Raxxis, Iax Ripper was raised as a killer by killers, such was the way of life for the barbarians who called that planet home. The "Ripper" clan differentiated itself from its rivals as not being typical barbarian warbands but instead hired themselves out as mercenaries for hire, always selling out their gruesome artistry to any and all sides that offered good enough tribute. But eventually that policy earned them more enemies than they could kill off and were eventually hunted down in retaliation for their duplicity and lack of honour. Iax himself is one of the handful off survivors and as fate would have it he saved an Inquisitor who came down to inspect the planet on rumours that artifacts of the Great Crusade lay buried on Raxxis. Him and his fellow clanmates had planned to kill this man from the stars and take his trinkets to help them survive on their planet. However Iax seeing an opportunity to truly thrive backstabbed his brothers in the back, gruesomely slaughtering each of them in a display that impressed his former quarry. Seeing potential in a trained killer with no ethic code, Iax was offered a chance to leave his backwater dump of a planet and now loyally serves the Inquisition. Description A psychopath through and through, Iax is opportunistic, unempathetic, skilled, but most importantly is loyal to the Imperial Creed. Venerating the "Star King" as he puts it, he believes that each successful mission he completes cements his immortal soul at the side of the Star King so that he may continue trophy hunting for all eternity. A lean mean killing machine Iax revels in the thrill of the kill, preferring stealth as opposed to knocking down the door guns blazing but when push comes shove he won't shy away from a good open massacre (from behind his allies backs of course). Socially he puts up a superficial kindness and treats other with respect, preferring to have others think him as nothing more than a friendly asset on the team while observing his allies for signs of weakness to exploit or emotions he can draw on to benefit his survival. Finds collecting severed heads of foes he's killed and polishing their skulls as source as pride and a fun hobby Information Home World: Feral World Background: Outcast Role: Assassin Divination: Heresy begets Retribution. Aptitudes * Agility * Fieldcraft * Finesse * Perception * Strength * Toughness * Weapon Skill Characteristics Weapon Skill: +10 Strength: +5 Agility: +20 Wounds: 10 - XP To Spend: Total XP Spent: 8000 - Fate Threshold: 3 - Insanity Points: 23 Mental Disorders: - Corruption Points: 2 Malignancies: Mutations: Talents & Traits Weapon Training (Chain, Primitive, Solid Projectile), Iron Jaw, Swift Attack, Lightning Attack, Blademaster, Lightning Attack, Step Aside, Crushing Blow, Ambidextrous, Two-Weapon Wielder (Melee), Two-Weapon Master Skills Equipment Armor: Armoured Bodyglove 'Cybernetics: ' '''Misc: '''Autopistol, chainsword, armoured bodyglove, injector, auspex, microbead, 3 stun grenades, combat vest, respirator Consumables: 2 doses of slaught Ammo: 2 Autopistol Magazines Psychic Powers Special Abilities The Old Ways: In the hands of a feral world character, any Low-Tech weapon loses the Primitive quality (if it had it) and gains the Proven (3) quality. Never Quit: An Outcast character counts his Toughness bonus as two higher for purposes of determining Fatigue. Expert at Violence: In addition to the normal uses of Fate points (see page 293), after making a successful attack test, but before determining hits, a Warrior character may spend a Fate point to substitute his Weapon Skill (for melee) or Ballistic Skill (for ranged) bonus for the degrees of success scored on the attack test